Yo Nunca
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Era tan solo un 'yo nunca' y agregar algo que nunca hubiera hecho, entonces quienes alguna vez lo hubieran realizado tenían que tomar un vaso de la bebida. "—Yo nunca he besado a un Uchiha." Si Itachi tomaba, toda la cueva se iba a la mierda. MadaDei.


**Disclaimer:** Blablablá Kishimoto. Ya me cansé de ofenderlo y amenazarlo de muerte en mis Disclaimer, de hecho.

**Advertencia:** Uhm~, ¿Crack? Sí, y poco manejo de la realidad. Posible OoC... ¿qué digo posible? ¡Mucho OoC! ¡OoC bastardo y aterrador! ¡Monstruoso y arrasador! ¡Acabará con la humanidad como la conocemos~!

**Nota:** El exceso de alcohol es perjudicial para tu salud(?).

* * *

**Yo Nunca**

¿Qué es lo peor que te puede pasar cuando eres un peligroso criminal que aparece en el libro 'Bingo'? _Aburrirte_. ¿Y cuando, además, eres miembro de la más exclusiva organización, mejor conocida como Akatsuki? _Aburrirte junto a otros siete idiotas._

El rubio observó como ya todos se encontraban sentados en un acomodado círculo de sillas y sillones alrededor de una pequeña mesita redonda que habían traído del cuarto de Konan —quien se había retirado, justificándose muy cansada como para hacer cualquier cosa—, mirándose el rostro unos a otros. ¿Y de quién había sido la idea de toda aquella…aquella…ridiculez? Era una respuesta muy simple: Al bastardo a quien se le ocurrían todas las ideas en aquel lugar, incluyendo esos atuendos con nubes y las uñas pintas con esmalte.

La idea había surgido luego de una baja en las misiones de la organización. Inició con un "Este lugar es completamente aburrido" por parte de Kisame. ¿Algo le parecía más aburrido luego de que pasaba tanto tiempo con Itachi? Pues vaya ironía. Luego continuó con un "¡Hay que hacer algo divertido!, ¿verdad Deidara-senpai?" con aquella falsa voz que tanto le disgustaba. Lo siguiente pareció darse solo, en realidad, pareció como si Pain hubiese dado la idea (pero él sabia quien estaba tras todo ello).

—Bien, deberíamos empezar con preguntas simples —murmuró el falso líder, sentándose en el sillón con toda la seriedad que pudo.

Nadie dijo nada, pero el silencio se interpretó como una aceptación.

— ¿Quién inicia? —preguntó 'Tobi', quien extrañamente no se había sentado a su lado. Ignoró el detalle, sentándose en una de las sillas acomodadas. El rubio no quería hacer aquella estupidez. En realidad, no había puesto real atención a cómo iba el supuesto 'juego'. Ni siquiera sabía porque se quedaba allí, debía largarse. Algo le decía que Madara estaba detrás de todo ello.

— ¡Yo lo haré! —nadie se extrañó al ver que Hidan deseaba empezar. Ni tan siquiera pensó en una afirmación, solo la soltó al azar—. Yo nunca he sido mayor que mi compañero de equipo.

Bien, una pregunta simple para empezar. Raro que el albino no saliera con alguna de sus frikadas sobre Jashin. En ese momento Kisame, Kakuzu, Pain y 'Tobi' se incorporaron, yendo al centro donde se encontraba la pequeña mesita provista de varios vasitos y tres botellas de sake. Cada uno sirvió la máxima cantidad de alcohol que cupiera en el recipiente y se lo tomó de un solo golpe. _Un juego simple y estúpido_. Era tan solo un 'yo nunca…' y agregar algo que nunca hubiera hecho, y entonces quienes alguna vez lo hubieran realizado tenían que levantarse y tomar un vaso de la bebida. ¿Fácil, no?

'_Un juego idiota, uhn'_ pensó el rubio, con los brazos cruzados y expresión aburrida. No tenía la mínima curiosidad de saber qué habían hecho los demás miembros de Akatsuki, lo traía sin cuidado. En ese momento, la falsa voz de Tobi llamó su atención. Bueno~…quizás, quizás…podría saber lo de uno en especial. ¡No porque le importara, claro que no! ¡El Uchiha podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida! (Cosa que en realidad, siempre hacía) Solo…solo era reconfirmarse lo bastardo que era Madara. Por supuesto. Él solo quería comprobarse una vez más lo idiota que era al saber las _cosas_ que alguna vez podría haber hecho.

'_¿Y como se supone que vas a tomar con la máscara puesta, uhn? Vaya genio…_' Deidara elevó una ceja, viendo como el Uchiha mantenía el vaso cerca de la máscara, sin haberle dado ni un sorbo. Luego de un largo silencio, este sólo se llevó la mano al final de la encubierta anaranjada y la retiró un poco, para luego bajar aquella tela negra hasta más debajo de la barbilla.

La gran mayoría de los Akatsuki lo observaban. Era, con seguridad, lo máximo que alguna vez habían visto del rostro del enmascarado. Un sorbo rápido y ya no quedaba ni una gota de alcohol.

—Así que después de todo si tiene cara…—murmuró Hidan, acomodado de cualquier manera sobre una de las sillas. Mientras, había algunos no tan interesados en el suceso de la pequeña parte de piel expuesta por el verdadero líder. Pain miraba a todos sin comentar nada, Zetsu hablaba consigo mismo —como si se encontrase solo y nadie más lo escuchara— y finalmente, Itachi miraba en dirección a su maestro, pero sin la expresión expectante de los demás.

Tras terminar, Tobi tubo puesta su máscara de nuevo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¿Qué se proponía con aquello? Deidara afiló la mirada. Si quería saber algo de los integrantes, pues que usara esa molesta línea hereditaria fastidiosa y se los sacara a la fuerza, ¿no?

Una idea extraña cruzó su cabeza ante tal pensamiento.

'_M-Madara-sama~…'_

'_Esto ha sido idea de Deidara después de todo, Itachi'_

'_P-Puedo responderle sin necesidad de…q-que use el… ¡Ahhh~!'_

Sus pupilas se dilataron, al segundo que una orden no autorizada viajaba por su sistema nervioso y obligaba a cerrar las manos en puño. Una corriente poco grata atravesó su columna vertebral mientras la idea de hacer tragar al Uchiha menor cinco kilos de su mejor arcilla se hacía tentadora, tras tal imagen mental. Por acto reflejo, y antes de lo esperado, su mirada se encontró con la de Itachi. Este no tardó el elevar unos milímetros ambas cejas, con la misma expresión de siempre. Deidara supo que debía estarlo observando de manera extraña, bufó, cambiando la dirección de su panorámica.

Inhala. Exhala. ¿Qué había sido eso? No se refería a _aquello_ con la idea de utilizar el sharingan para sacarles información a los demás. Y, además, tampoco se refería a que el mayor tenía que usar el sharingan de la _forma_ como lo _usaba_ en él.

'_¡No hay necesidad de pensar en eso tampoco, uhn!'_ se auto recriminó, empezando a enfadarse consigo mismo, rogando internamente porque el maldito color no se le hubiera subido al rostro. Agh, ¿desde cuándo pensaba tantas idioteces? Todo… ¡todo era culpa de ese bastardo! ¡Todo siempre era culpa de Madara!

Madara, quien se encontraba a unas sillas de distancia y no molestamente cerca, abrazándolo y repitiendo 'senpai' miles de veces, bajo aquella falsa personalidad, como siempre lo hacía. No importaba, _mucho_ _mejor para él_. Decidió dejarse de pensamientos estúpidos, sobre todo del primero que había tenido. Como _odiaba_ a ese bastardo. Lo _odiaba_. Y lo haría pagar por hacerle tener un conflicto interno sin sentido.

De nuevo, ignoró el hecho de que en realidad el Uchiha mayor no había hecho nada y que en realidad se encontraba casi en el extremo contrario al suyo.

Era el turno de Kakuzu. Las miradas de todos los _peligroso_s asesinos se posaron sobre este, quien miraba al centro de la mesa con expresión de completo aburrimiento.

Era claro que el mayor solo se quedaba allí porque durante esa tarde había contado el dinero de la última misión y no tenía nada más que hacer. Bueno, eso y que posiblemente se quedaba a _controlar _a Hidan cuando el alcohol se le subiera a la cabeza.

—Apúrate de una vez, joder, no tenemos todo el día.

Kakuzu miró con la misma expresión al inmortal.

—Cállate, me das dolor de cabeza —murmuró, con tono neutro. Hidan frunció el ceño y todos vieron una batalla campal digna de esos dos avecinarse. Incluso el mayor. Todos sabían bien como se ponía el albino cuando le daban sus explosivos cambios de ánimo—. Yo nunca he sido el _molesto_ en mi equipo.

— ¡Y una mierda! ¡Eso ha sido con intención, Kakuzu! —se quejó Hidan, señalando al poseedor de varios corazones. Después de unas cuantas frases claramente ofensivas, cargadas de palabrotas y todo tipo de groserías, Hidan fue al centro de mesa a tomar un vaso de sake. Por su parte, 'Tobi' también se incorporó, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. El rubio lo observó por el rabillo del ojo. _Bien, al menos lo admitía_.

Madara se acercó, tomando un nuevo baso de sake. No, no se consideraba el _molesto_ del equipo. Claro que no. Él era el sociable y amistoso de los dos. Siempre dispuesto a hablar. Sonreírle y discutir con toda la tranquilidad del mundo sobre cualquier asunto que molestara al de ojos azules (más si era acostados y acariciandole el cabello). Cosa que parecía solo disgustar más al rubio. Pero sí, así era tu equipo. Él era el sociable y amistoso mientras Deidara…Deidara solo era el tsundere que solía hacerse el difícil.

El reloj empezaba a correr, con sus manecillas caminando un poco más rápido por su circular forma, mientras su minutero parecía casi correr sobre esta. El tiempo empezaba a irse más aprisa con _algo_ que hacer, y a su vez, las afirmaciones empezaban a ponerse más ¿interesantes? Quizás podría deberse al hecho de que las afirmaciones simples ya habían sido hechas y era hora de cubrir asuntos más escabrosos. Eso, o que a algunos de los miembros de la organización empezaban a sentir los efectos del alcohol en sus cabezas.

O simplemente la fusión de ambas teorías.

—Yo nunca he estado física o sentimentalmente interesado en alguien de mi mismo sexo.

La afirmación de Zetsu hizo _medio_ regresar a la realidad a todos. A casi todos. Al fin una pregunta que merecía interés. Madara recorrió con la mirada los personajes a su alrededor. Genial, el dos caras los había metido a prácticamente todos en un lío. A él no le importaba en lo absoluto, pero ver a sus subordinados en aprietos siempre habría de ser divertido. _Jamás_ se cansaría de joder, directa o indirectamente, a aquel peculiar grupo.

Hidan, siendo el que más veces había tenido que pararse a beber y empezaba a notarse, fue el primero en incorporarse. A nadie le extrañó realmente. Era Hidan, después de todo. Sinceramente…todos se lo esperaban. Una segunda silla sonó. La sorpresa fue general. ¿Itachi? ¿Uchiha Itachi? Bien, era algo que no se veía todos los días.

El rubio observaba con poco interés a Itachi. Bien, se lo suponía en cierta medida. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue lo que lo hizo prácticamente atragantarse con su propia saliva. 'Tobi' se había levantando. Se había levantando y caminaba como si tal cosa a tomar su ración obligatoria de alcohol. _Ese cabrón_…—afiló la mirada. Si creía que iba a incorporarse él también estaba muy equivocado. Estaba _más_ que equivocado. Deidara se cruzó de brazos y deslizó un poco más en su silla, en un claro comportamiento que sólo pretendía decir "Ni lo sueñes".

No existía _nada_ en el mundo que lo hiciera levantarse. _Nada_, ni tan siquiera~…

Madara, encubierto por la típica máscara es espiral se acercó a la mesa de centro. Itachi acababa de acabar su vaso relleno de sake. Una simple y no muy duradera mirada. Un cabeceo por parte del mayor. ¿Un saludo? ¿Una orden? ¿Qué más daba? Madara sólo se había incorporado a tomar sake, luego de esa afirmación de Zetsu de nunca haber estado interesado de alguien de su mismo sexo, justo después de Itachi y…

_Un segundo_.

No era que se estuviera quejando. _Para nada_. Pero, ¿no hubiera sido más usual que el Uchiha mayor intentase dejarlo en vergüenza, insinuando de alguna forma que debía incorporarse? ¿No habría tratado, al menos, de fastidiarlo un poco con su actuación de 'Tobi'? _¿Desde cuándo Uchiha Madara lo dejaba tan tranquilo?_ Y no, maldita sea, ¡no se estaba quejando, solo estaba analizando una maldita situación! _Madara lo habría jodido hasta hacerlo levantar de algún modo —así fuese para golpearlo— y luego habría ido a beber él, de forma tranquila y descarada_.

Pero no. Repentinamente había decidido, por gracia de algún dios, dejarlo tranquilo en una de las noches que más podría joderlo —como si no lo disfrutara— para levantarse luego de Itachi. _De Itachi_.

Sacudió la cabeza '_Pienso estupideces, uhn. Estupideces_.' Se reiteró. No pasaba nada. Que lo hubiera decidido dejarlo en paz e ir a tomar casi al tiempo que el otro Uchiha no significaba nada. No era como si insinuara~…

Itachi permaneció de pies, frente a la pequeña mesa, hasta que su superior terminó de beber lo que le correspondía —de nuevo con la máscara levemente ladeada— y justo cuando Madara acabó, Itachi giró a observar al rubio. Un encuentro de miradas rápidas. El azabache alzó una ceja. Deidara no tardó en fulminarlo. ¿Qué era esa mirada? Acaso~… ¿lo estaba provocando?

Su propia silla chirrió, y antes de notar que carajos estaba haciendo su cuerpo había vuelto a actuar por inercia. Caminaba hacia la mesa, aún fulminando a Itachi. _Ese idiota, apuesto que había analizando la situación igual que él, ¿eh? ¿Pero quién se creía que era?_ Tomó un pequeño vaso y vertió su contenido en su garganta, rápido y certero. ¡No era que le importara! ¡Solo era que a él…a él nadie lo provocaba! ¿Bien? ¡Y menos ese Uchiha molesto y amargado!

'Tobi' giró levemente la cabeza, antes de regresar a su lugar. Ningún comentario. Ni una palabra. Antes que el rubio lo notara, estaba de nuevo en su lugar.

'_¿Qué fue eso, Deidara, uhn? ¡Basta! Suficiente de actuar extraño…solo…es este maldito sake. Es todo…me tranquilizaré el resto de la noche, uhn_.' Sus azulados orbes se centraron en la figura enmascara de Madara '_No le daré el gusto a ese bastardo, uhn_'.

Aquello que acaba de suceder fue un…_desliz_. No había descansado bien las últimas noches (y no había necesidad de recordar la razón), y tampoco había comido lo suficiente. Eso era todo. Estaba cansado, hambriento y con algo de alcohol en la cabeza. _Eso era todo._ Había actuado explosivamente ante una provocación —si es que lo había sido— por parte de Itachi. Contra ese siempre había querido luchar, y bajo las condiciones en las que estaba, había sido _normal_ reaccionar así. Eso era. Pero ahora que lo había pensado con cabeza fría, dejaría de actuar impulsivamente y permanecería fresco como una lechuga el resto de la velada.

Nada de qué preocuparse.

Al final, Kakuzu y Pain también se habían incorporado. El turno continuó, pero tras esa ronda, el juego parecía empezar a volverse más interesante. Los "yo nunca" empezaron a dejar atrás todo tipo de pudor y afirmaciones de cualquier clase empezaron a aflorar de los labios Akatsuki.

La noche corría y había momentos en que casi mentalmente todos se ponían de acuerdo para joder a solo uno. Como en el instante que Hidan los mandó a todos a un lugar que sonaba bastante obsceno y vulgar a comer algo que nadie nunca querría comer, luego de unos cuantos "Yo nunca he tenido sexo sadomasoquista" ,"Yo nunca me he disfrazado de algo que tenga falda" y "Yo nunca he hecho orales a cambio de que follen conmigo".

—Yo nunca me he acostado con mi compañero de equipo.

Oh~, demonios. Ahora sí que estaban en problemas.

— ¡Qué clase de mierda trampa es esa, Pain, joder! —reclamó el albino, medio mareado, viendo alrededor de tres 'líderes'. Madara alzó una ceja, bajo la máscara.

— ¡Oi oi, Pain-san! —llamó la atención la voz de 'Tobi'. Deidara lo miró de reojo, lo sabía. Su paz no sería eterna. Seguro ahora saldría con algún comentario que lo~...—. Tenía entendido que se decian cosas que en realidad nunca se hubieran hecho. Vaya~…creo que he estado jugando mal todo este tiempo…

La sala quedó en silencio. Madara sonrió, a sus anchas. ¿El de seis cuerpos se creía con tanta suerte como para salir _impune_ aquella noche? No. Nunca se era lo suficientemente bastardo con sus subordinados, ya lo tenía claro. Todos observaban a Pain. Claro, todos debían tener el mismo nombre en mente. "Konan". Pero, todos se equivocaban.

—Estas en lo correcto. Así se juega.

—Entonces porqué Pain-sama~…

—Porque es la verdad.

…

Oh~oh.

Un segundo después un _lindo_ destello rojo le hizo un amistoso guiño desde el orificio en la máscara. Solo podía significar una cosa.

_Estaba haciendo trampa, y él lo sabía_. Un nombre resonó en su cabeza. _Yahiko_.

¿También sabía eso? ¡Que se suponía que era ese hombre! ¿Dios? ¡Era imposible que lo supiera todo!

El silenció perduró un poco más, y de forma _extraña_ el turno del supuesto líder fue pasado de largo. Deidara no acaba de entender, ni de salir de su asombro —aunque esto último no lo aceptara—. El Madara que _él_ conocía habría estado encantado de dejarlo en ridículo, logrando también de algún modo, que se parara a beber. Dejando _muy_ en claro que se habían acostado. ¡Así habría actuado el Madara que él conocía! ¡Y lo conocía!

Bufó, llevándose dos dedos a la cabeza. De nuevo pensaba estupideces y cavilaba cosas sin sentido. ¿_Y a él que le importaba si no estaba actuando como siempre_? No le importaba. Punto. No tenía porque importarle.

Mordisqueó levemente su labio inferior, molesto consigo mismo. _No importaba que desde el principio no se hubiera sentado a su lado, no lo hubiera molestado —como siempre durante toda la noche, y no estuviese actuando como siempre_.

¿Qué se suponía que seguía ahora?

¿Iba a ignorarlo, eh? ¿Acaso eso seguía en la lista?

Tomó aire, pasándose una mano por el largo cabello. _Basta_. No más de esos pensamientos ridículos. _No más_. El juego continuó, y por una hora más, el Uchiha continuó sin darle un ápice de importancia al artista. _Genial_. Crujió los nudillos. No, no le importaba. Pero estaría bueno saber porque ahora lo estaba ignorando. ¡No le importaba, pero le daba la gana de saberlo! Solo…solo para hacerlo mas seguido.

¡_Eso_!

Él solo quería saber porque el bastardo del verdadero líder lo ignoraba. Para hacerlo más seguido y que lo ignorara más a menudo. Lo dejase tranquilo más a menudo. Sonrió de lado, muy a gusto con la nueva hipótesis. ¡Eso sí que tenía sentido!

Dos rondas más, y el —adulterado— Jashinista, tuvo la voz de nuevo.

—Yo nunca he visto bajo la máscara de Tobi.

Dos sillas chirriaron y los ojos de los criminales recorrieron la sala de un extremo a otro. Madara no pudo evitar sorprenderse, solo un poco, ante la pregunta de Hidan. A esa altura lo creía lo suficientemente ebrio como para no preguntar nada coherente. Coherente y _normal_ en medio de lo que se había dicho en los turnos anteriores.

El rubio no puedo evitar mirar de forma poco grata al Uchiha menor, mientras avanzaba a tomar un vaso y llevárselo a los labios. No había tenido que levantarse desde hacía mucho rato~…y de nuevo tenía que ser al tiempo que _ese_. ¿Por qué el idiota del falso líder no se levantaba también, eh? Le envió una mirada a Pain, que este trato de ignorar olímpicamente. ¡También había visto el rostro de Madara! Gruñó, tras acabar la bebida, preguntándose internamente por qué se había levantando.

Podría haberse quedado sentado. Ignorando la afirmación —del mismo modo como el Uchiha mayor repentinamente había decidido ignorarlo a él y dejarlo tranquilo. Y no _en serio no le importaba_. Que fuera el supuesto 'senpai' de aquel falso personaje enmascarado no significaba que necesariamente hubiera tenido que verlo alguna vez sin la cosa esa anaranjada en espiral. Nadie tenía porque saberlo. Una parte de su cerebro le susurró, quedo y en tono malévolo, a que se debía al simple hecho de que no dejaría que solo Itachi se llevase el título de haber sido el _único_. Parte que decidió ignorar y mandar amordazada al final de su cabeza. Pff, que ridiculez.

Primero lo de darle importancia —que no le daba— al ser ignorado y ahora _eso_. Bien, que Itachi también conociera el rostro de Madara. ¿Qué importaba? Ni que fuese un maldito privilegio ni nada por el estilo.

Pero entonces, y extrañamente, en los turnos siguientes todas las preguntas parecieron volcarse hacia el _tema Uchiha_.

"Yo nunca he visto a un Uchiha luchar"; "Yo nunca he hablado más de diez minutos corridos con un Uchiha"; "Yo nunca he sido cercano a un Uchiha"; "Yo nunca vi a un Uchiha usar el Mangekyo Sharingan".

Bien, al principio, fueron _aceptables_. Algunos se incorporaban. Pero luego, empezaron a ponerse _escabrosas_, y el número de personas incorporándose resultaron siendo solo dos. _Siempre los mismos dos_.

"Yo nunca le he tomando la mano a un Uchiha"; "Yo nunca he abrazado a un Uchiha"; "Yo nunca he estado sentimentalmente involucrado con un Uchiha."

_Bien, esto ya era personal_.

Deidara regresó a su lugar, con la respiración áspera y pesada. Sentía solo un poco de mareo, pero no podía comprarse con las ganas que tenía de golpear a ese imbécil. _A esos dos imbéciles_. Apuesto que ese bastardo lo estaba disfrutando. Su mirada viajó hasta la figura de Madara. Miraba hacia cualquier parte, distraído.

¡Basta! ¡Basta! Empuñó las manos. No tenía sentido. Ni siquiera sabía porque continuaba levantándose estúpidamente ante cada mención de un Uchiha. Ya no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que oía ese apellido que tanto detestaba y veía que Itachi se levantaba no podía dejar de hacer lo propio. ¿Por qué no solo dejar que Itachi se levantara solo? ¡Eso solucionaría las cosas!

'_Porque no lo dejaré ser el único, uhn. ¡Porque el bastardo de Madara es…!'_

Miró en otra dirección, ante el pensamiento. No. No acabaría esa frase, ni siquiera en su cabeza. ¡No era verdad! ¡Y, además, el Uchiha mayor lo estaba ignorando! Gruñó ante el hecho, volviendo a observar a Madara.

'…_es…_'

¡Suficiente! No tomaría más. No se incorporaría ni aunque le pagasen por ello. Pasara lo que pasara.

Estaba decidido. No más. El jueguito se terminaba ahora.

—Yo nunca he besado a un Uchiha.

Deidara se mordió la lengua. En ese instante, en lugar de querer hacer algo como lo que usualmente haría como mirar a Madara con ganas de matarlo o incluso amenazarlo con que luego se las pagaría muy caro solo permanecía mirando al piso, en un punto inexistente. Trataba de ignorar el leve mareo y la pequeña euforia que el nivel de sake en su sangre la causaba.

Acababa de convencerse de que no se levantaría. Y en verdad no lo haría. Pero algo tenía más que claro en ese momento: Si Itachi se levantaba, toda la maldita cueva se iba a la mierda.

No le importaba la razón. Pero se iría a la mierda. _A la puta mierda_.

Cerró los ojos, y se un liquido tranquilizante invadió su cuerpo cuando no escuchó ninguna silla sonar y ningún paso avanzar. Abrió sus azules orbes, solo para encontrarse con la figura de Itachi frente a la mesa, tomando el último vasito que quedaba con sake.

_Perfecto~…había besado… ¡Ajajajá! Pero a él no le importaba~…para nada… ¡para nada! ¡Ajajajá! ¡En verdad…para nada~!_

Sonrió de lado, sintiéndose más calmado que nunca. Porque todo estaba bien. Estaba más que perfecto.

Todo estaba en orden.

Rió entre dientes, justo antes de que un destello blanco los dejara a todos cegados por unos instantes.

* * *

Bien, los daños no habían sido muy considerables. Solo media sala había quedado destrozada. No irreconstruible, se lograría salvar fácilmente. Y, de cualquier forma, tenían varias guaridas si no lograban arreglarlo.

Y bien sacrificaría uno de los escondites más grandes con tal de ver a Deidara en _tal estado_. Todos habían atribuido la repentina —y para ellos, infundamentada— explosión a que el rubio había bebido demasiado.

Sonrió, completamente en su salsa. Abrió la puerta de la habitación, encontrando al explosivo rubio recostado en una de las dos camas. Su sonrisa creció, mientras cerraba la puerta y se apoyaba contra esta, al tiempo que se quitaba la máscara. Deidara giró a observarlo, con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza. No tardó nada en fulminarlo al verlo con _esa_ sonrisa.

— ¡No es lo que estas pensando, uhn! —se arrepintió enseguida de haberle reclamado en tono tan alto. La cabeza se le iba a estallar.

La sonrisa de Madara creció.

— ¿Y en que se supone que estoy pensando…'senpai'?

Bufó al oír el sobrenombre. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pensando el mayor? Oh~, como si no lo supiera. Tenía esa sonrisa, esa estúpida sonrisa de "_Estas celoso_" ¡y no! ¡No lo estaba! ¡Ni tampoco lo estuvo en el segundo que mandó a volar media guarida!

—No estoy celoso, uhn —fue todo lo que murmuró, con la mirada entrecerrada. Porque no lo estaba, maldición. Y menos de ese perdedor de Itachi.

La sonrisa del mayor permaneció impecable en sus labios. Deidara gruñó y le lanzó lo primero que encontró cerca, acompañado de un "¡deja esa sonrisa, bastardo infeliz, uhn!". Tras ello simplemente volvió a acostarse, dándole la espalda al Uchiha.

Madara se estiró y camino tranquilamente hasta sentarse junto al artista, en la misma cama. Sabía que seguridad corría peligro, Deidara aún tenía sus bolsas de arcilla en el cinto. Pero qué más daba, verlo en ese estado era simplemente encantador.

— ¿Alguna vez te dije que a Itachi le gustaba Sasuke?

El silencio reinó en la habitación. Deidara permaneció con los ojos abiertos y las pupilas un poco dilatadas. _Era el imbécil más grande del mundo. ¿Por eso era que Itachi~…? ¿_Por eso se levantaba cada vez que se mencionaba a un Uchiha? No porque~…se rehusó a mirar al mayor, como si no hubiera escuchado nada. ¿A Itachi le gustaba Sasuke?

—Cuando eran más pequeño…si —Madara se pasó los brazos tras la cabeza, adivinando los pensamientos de su acompañante—. Incluso llegó a besarlo —negó con la cabeza, divertido—. Habrá que ser pedófilo y corrompido…

¿Cómo no lo había pensando antes? Si Itachi hubiera hecho todo ello con Madara, este también se habría incorporado a tomar puesto que ambos eran Uchihas. Cerró los ojos, más irritado consigo mismo, mientras ignoraba la _verdadera_ sensación de tranquilidad que lo embargaba. ¿A quién se lo iba a negar ya? _Estaba aliviado_.

—Es un milagro que me hayas dejado en paz durante toda la noche, uhn.

Un reclamo mal disimulado. Claro que lo era. Hasta el rubio lo sabía.

—Si te hubiera fastidiado no te habrías puesto tan…—sonrió, degustando la palabra cuando cruzó su lengua y danzó en sus labios—. _Celoso_. Tumbar media guarida, a eso le llamo ira contenida.

— ¡Cállate, uhn!

Las carcajadas del líder no se hicieron esperar. Deidara intentó, de forma fracasada, tumbarlo de la cama. El forcejeó terminó en menos de lo que el rubio decidió abalanzársele al azabache.

—Eso no explica todo, uhn…—murmuró Deidara frunciendo el ceño, ahora bajo el cuerpo del mayor—. ¡Y quítate de encima ahora mismo o te mataré, uhn! —reclamó, solo para que la primera frase no sonara como el sermón que da una novia resentida, pidiéndole explicaciones a su pareja luego de hacerle alguna escenita en público.

—Ah~…te refieres a lo de no hacerte parar con lo de "acostarse con el compañero" —hizo comas con dos dedos de una mano, mientras la otra la deslizaba descaradamente por las hebras doradas del menor—. Pues…Pain hacía trampa…y además…—se acercó más al rostro de Deidara, quien aún con el ceño fruncido rogó porque no estuviese sonrojado—. Si conseguía que tomaras, podían pensar que alguna vez lo habías hecho con el imbécil de Sasori —una de esas sonrisas bastardas que tanto odiaba_. Seguro, 'odiaba'_—. Y eso no pienso permitirlo.

— ¡Jamás tuve nada con Sasori no danna, uhn! —se quejó enseguida, claramente ofendido. Había sido su maestro, nada más que un compañero al que le había tenido mucho respeto.

—Lo sé. Y a ver para cuando dejas de llamarle 'danna', después de todo ya está muerto~…—Deidara rodó los ojos, justo antes de sentir los labio del mayor sobre los propios. Quizás, luego de tanto trago, discusiones internas y mandar a volar parte del lugar donde se establecían lo habían hecho entrar en alguna clase coma etílico psicológico, en el cual no protestaba ni intentaba detener el contacto del Uchiha.

O quizás, era lo que necesitaba luego de estar celoso.

Pero no, no era eso.

¡Porque él no había estado celoso, maldición! ¿Cuántas veces tendría que repetirlo?

* * *

**Fin**(?)

* * *

**Notas Crack: **¡Ahh~! Creo que no escribía MadaDei hace siglos y se siente tan bien. Como abrir los labios y tomar una bocanada de aire puro y fresco. Tan sano como respirar. Se suponía que publicaría este fin de semana, pero alguien cuyo nombre no pienso decir (Dann) se adueñó del computador como si tal cosa todo el maldito Domingo. Si, de acuerdo, el computador es de él ¡pero eso no le da derecho a apropiarse del aparato! ¡Y menos cuando pienso publicar MadaDei!

Alguna deidad del yaoi lo castigará. Tendrá un sueño con contenido gay o algo por el estilo. Ya verá.

**Sobre el Shoot** —o el remedo de historia que ha sido esto—**:** ¿Qué podré decirles? ¿Qué estaba drogada cuando lo escribí? ¿Qué estaba ebria? Lamentablemente estaba en mis cinco sentidos. Sip, así soy en mis cinco sentidos, así que teman. Creo que me quedó completamente fail y lleno de OoC. ¡Repleto de ello! Agh, doy asco. Pero bueno, es lo que hay. Solo quiero agregar que el juego no me lo inventé ni mucho menos. Esto lo juega todo el mundo con los amigos si hay alcohol y ganas de hacer algo random (Yo lo había jugado antes, pero lo recordé cuando lo vi en un capítulo de GlobalMpreg.)

¿Eso que vieron fue UchihaIncest? Pues sí, fue necesario. Aunque a esos dos los veo más en plan _cute_ de hermanos. Como a Mada y a Izuna (Aunque Madara se la pasaría siendo el típico hermano jodón. LOL). Lo dicho, _fue necesario_. Como sea, sigo siendo una fan pro ItaSaso (Anden, todos quieren que Shizuko nazca, ¿no?)

Y~… ¡es todo! Tengo un par de historias crack MadaDei por allí, produciéndose a velocidad de tortuga (Viko sabe). Como nota final, confieso que pensaba ponerle al One-Shoot algún título molón como "Coma Etílico" o quizás "Alcoholemia". Pero no, al final siempre me decido por uno de mis títulos cutres que lo dicen todo. ¡Pfff! Lo dicho, doy _tanto_ asco.

Blablablá. MadaDei rlz. Hetalia rlz. ShizukoxMaeko rlz.

¿Review?


End file.
